My one and only
by 5NFOSI
Summary: Hadrian finds himself in a strange land where a weird scary guy keeps clinging to him and calling him his god. Hidan on the other hand is convinced that his Jashin has lost his memory and therefore needs a reminder and protection.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Hadrian finds himself in a strange land where a weird scary guy keeps clinging to him and calling him his god. Hidan on the other hand in convinced that his Jashin has lost his memory and therefore needs a reminder and protection. **

**Pairings: Hidan/Hadrian Sasuke/Hadrian Naruto/Sakura MentionOf!Tobi/Deidara and maybe more.**

**Warning: Slash.**

**A/N: I used Hadrian instead of Harry because I'm just in love with the stupid lovely name, but it'll go away soon *sigh*. And yet, I started another Fanfiction without completing the others because I just like this idea. xD**

* * *

Hadrian Potter didn't know what happened, one second he was asleep and the next he was tied up on a tree in the middle of the forest with weird dressed up people. They were talking to him in a language that he does not know of and never heard of before, he wanted to tell them that but he couldn't.

One of the three men walked closer to him and took out a small dagger from his cloth? Harry was terrified to do anything, let alone move his eyes to look at something else. He just kept staring at the man with wide, frightened and confused eyes. Maybe this was one of his friends' pranks, oh how he's going to enjoy tormenting them the moment _this_ torment ends. He noticed the same man when he stopped right in front of him and he couldn't help his beating heart to stop, there was nothing to be afraid of, this was just one of their usual pranks, right?

The man moved his dagger and placed it on his left wrist that was placed around him. He pressed the dagger harder and Hadrian could feel the small amount of blood that was dripping of his flesh. He bit his lower lip and shut his eyes tightly. What was happening? There was no way that his friends would pull out a prank like that, it was one of their roles to not let anyone gets hurt physically by their pranks. The man shouted something in the same strange language making Hadrian flinch at the loud voice. But before the man could move his dagger again they heard a scream from behind. The man turned only to find his two companions dead and an angry looking teenager standing there with another man.

Hadrian opened his eyes slowly to see what was happening. Two people were dead and two new people were standing there, they're probably the ones who did that. One man had some kind of cloth covering his head and striking green eyes that were different from his own, he had a bulky body and also covering his whole face with the exception of his eyes. He looked as if he was bored, dulled and doesn't care about anything that's happening around him. His companion looked nothing like him. He was a teenager with slicked-back silver hair with the most beautiful purple eyes he has ever seen, not that he saw any before. His chest was exposed and a weird looking amulet with a forehead protector around his neck. There was something about him that made Hadrian shiver in fear, he was obviously dangerous. His eyes were screaming of danger, anger and frustration.

The second one noticed him and their eyes met each other. For a second, Hadrian may think that the teenager's eyes were full of compassion but that thought flew out of his mind when he saw the anger building itself more forcefully on his eyes and he attacked the man with the dagger, killing him in less than a second. He then spat on the dead man's body and walked toward Hadrian who gulped and wished Merlin that his death would be fast and painless, but what surprised him is when the guy held his cheek and looked at him with awe, loving and admiration look on his face. Maybe he's a mental; that was what Hadrian thought.

The guy cut off the robes that was holding Hadrian and freed him gently not to hurt him. Once Hadrian was freed he tried to move only for his legs to give up. He was going to fall on the ground if it wasn't for the arm that wrapped itself around his waist with a yell of 'Jashin-sama' which he didn't understand the meaning of.

He found himself being lifted up bridal style by the same guy who had a concerned look on his face. Hadrian didn't understand it, but somehow he felt safe on these arms and finally, he gave up to the tiredness and lost his conscious.

The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes were the purple eyes of a person who yelled the same thing as before 'Jashin-sama!'

* * *

"Oi wait up," yelled Kakuzu as he ran after Hidan. "Where are you going? HIDAAAAN!"

"Shut the fuck up you motherfucker," Yelled Hidan, "I'm not in the fuckin' mood and I need to hurry."

Hidan was having a nice day as ever, walking down the street and killing some people for sacrifice, it was just a normal day until he felt it… he felt Jashin-sama close, so close that he's actually in the same living world as him. He was sure, positive that this is Jashin-sama's power and smell. This sweet smell that made him drunk and the surge of power that drove him toward it.

He ran and kept running, not caring one bit about anything that surrounding him. All he could focus on was his Jashin; his Jashin was there in the same place as him. He could feel that there was something wrong with his Jashin, even though his power was leaking and feeding Hidan the dropped energy from it, he still felt the weakness, his Jashin was weak in this world. He had to hurry up to protect him from any harm that could be done to him by this fucked up world.

His Jashin's chakra—no not chakra, it was something abnormal, something that wasn't from this world. It was something sweet and powerful, gentle and cruel at the same time. But it was fading slowly, he has to arrive quickly and stand in front of his Jashin to protect him, he had to be beside him… NOW!

"Where are going, HIDAN!" his companion yelled.

He ignored him completely and kept running and finally, finally he was there. He felt the happiness eating him alive, his Jashin was right there in front of him, but he couldn't see him, he only felt the others presence who were obviously holding his Jashin as a hostage. The bastards were taking advantage of his weakness.

He launched himself on one of the men who was so weak that he didn't stand a chance against Hidan. He noticed Kakuzu killing the other one as well. Che, what a weak-ass trash.

Finally, he looked toward the tree and he saw him. His heart started beating and pounding, he felt his chest getting heavier he could fall on the ground. Oh the creature that was in front of him wasn't normal, his beauty and power were intoxicating. His power was warm, soft, sweet, poisonous and fierce at the same time. His look for fuck sake! His look was the most beautiful thing that touched the earth; his Jashin's beauty could kill him right at the spot. His Jashin was obviously short and thin, he had a lower-back length Black raven silky hair and Emerald green eyes that drove his heart crazy. He had soft features and was so feminine and yet people could tell that he's a male. No—scratch that, his Jashin was better than those filthy men, he was a creature that could not be described and identified as one of the lowly creature as himself. His Jashin was enticing, seductive and tempting, he was just…. So, so different that Hidan got lost in his own mind.

He noticed a movement and forced himself to look away from his perfect Jashin only to meet the third bastard. With a quick move he killed him and didn't spare him any other glance except when he spit on him.

"Hidan, what the fuck!" he heard Kakuzu mumbling under his breath in irritation but didn't care about it one bit. He moved himself slowly toward his Jashin, praying at the same time that this is real and not just one of his dreams. Even in his dreams his Jashin wasn't this perfect, his Jashin is certainly extraordinary.

He was about to drop on his knees and greet his precious, highly, mighty and graceful Jashin but stopped himself when he noticed the ropes. The fury he felt could burn the whole land and not even water could stop it, but right now that all didn't matter, his Jashin was safe now, he'll make sure of it.

Cutting the robes eagerly to free his Jashin was what he did and his heart almost dropped from its place when his Jashin stumbled and was about to hit the ground. He yelled his name and moved his hand quickly to catch his weak Jashin by the stomach. He then carried his Jashin who was obviously weak to move on his own.

He looked at him endearingly and happily, his prayers weren't for nothing, his warship of this creature wasn't for nothing. His Jashin heard him and came for him, no, his Jashin wouldn't come for a lowly servant as himself but even though, whatever reason his Jashin came here for he would provide him the protection he need and anything else he wishes for.

His Jashin suddenly started to drift to sleep and he looked at him worriedly and happily at the same time. His Jashin was looking at him straight in the eye and that was something he would treasure for eternity.

"Hidan!" Kakuzu yelled impatiently.

"Shut the fuck up you asshole," he said in a harsh whisper that turned into a soft one later, "you're gonna wake him up, he's tired."

He wrapped his arms more tightly and protectively around the limp body and almost dropped it when the head rested on his chest.

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow at his companion's weird behavior and knew that if his stupid companion thought that this kid was his god or whatever that is then nothing would change his mind. He sighed in irritation and knew that the coming days would be hell for him unless the stupid jerk set his mind right and get rid of the kid _and_ his god at the same time.

"We should meet with Tobi and Deidara soon," said Kakuzu, hoping to get his partner's attention but received none as the idiot was wrapped up around the kid.

They reached the house that they killed its owners and stayed on for two day now. Hidan walked toward one of the rooms and put Jashin down on the mattress as gently as possible and then sat on the floor, close to his Jashin's face and kept staring.

"He's so perfect," he sighed and moaned when he saw his Jashin's cherry lips. His Jashin was just the absolute perfection of a picture; he was above everyone that is walking on this world.

He couldn't help but squeak as he realized for the hundredth time that his Jashin was there.

"HOLYMOTHERFUCKING HE'S ACTUALLY HERE!" he yelled as it hit him hard that his Jashin was _really_ beside him in the same fucking room and he was walking in the same fucking world while breathing the same motherfucking air!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Hadrian finds himself in a strange land where a weird scary guy keeps clinging to him and calling him his god. Hidan on the other hand is convinced that his Jashin has lost his memory and therefore needs a reminder and protection.**

**Pairings: Hidan/Hadrian Sasuke/Hadrian Naruto/Sakura MentionOf!Tobi/Deidara and maybe more.**

**Warning: Slash.**

**A/N: I forgot to mention it but Hadrian is just a normal wizard, he was not the BWL and there was no Voldemort or any war.**

* * *

Hidan couldn't sleep that night; he was so focused on his Jashin and forgot the world around him. He couldn't believe that his Jashin was so close to him. He used to pray at every moment he got, sacrifices were made and killing it is. The only thing he had ever desired was to please his master to no end, and now maybe he had the chance to do just that.

He noticed his master's wrist and clenched his teeth. Oh how he wished that he hadn't killed those fuckers just to torture them to no end. He wrapped Jashin's wrist and squealed again like a teenager girl that is in love when their skin touched. He heard the faint steps coming from outside the room and knew that it belonged to Kakuzu. If the bastard did anything to annoy Jashin-sama then he would rip him to pieces.

"I just got back from meeting Deidara and Tobi while you're playing with your pet," said Kakuzu.

Hidan jumped at him and started yelling, "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TALK ABOUT JASHIN-SAMA THIS WAY YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE, I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND EAT YOU BASTARD."

"Yeah yeah whatever," Kakuzu replied, bored already from the little conversation they're having. "Anyway, as I was saying, our new mission is to go to Konoha to watch a kid called Naruto. We'll have to stay there for a while to observe things, at least a month, then we would just kidnap or convince him to come with us. It seems that boss wants him to join the Akatsuki. Same thing for Uchiha Sasuke"

"I'm not going."

Kakuzu sighed in frustration, it's enough for him to endure his partner's stubbornness but it seems this time he wouldn't be able to convince him otherwise while this boy is with them. He used to ignore the stupid brat's prayers all the time and now he's praying even though he thinks that his god is in the same room as him. He would enjoy strangling both Hidan and the boy.

"Don't be stupid Hidan," Kakuzu said as he sat on the ground, "If we go there then your god would be safer than any place else. Think about it, if we kept traveling then danger would follow us but if we went to Konoha and pretended to be civilians or shinobi and act as if we're loyal to them then no harm would come to him because the village is protected all the time."

Hidan seemed to think for a while before he smiled brightly. "Okay fine, I'm in," he paused a little, "but we'll have to wait and see what Jashin-sama wants. If he wants to go then so am I and if he doesn't then I'll just go with him wherever he wants."

Well that went easier than he thought, Kakuzu discovered Hidan's weakness at least. Well, he always knew it but now he could use it to his own advantage, the stupid brat would do anything to his Jashin and that's perfect, all he has to do is manipulate the situation by mentioning 'Jashin' and it'll be done.

"Well then," Kakuzu stated as he stood and walked toward the door, "I'm going to check on the area and think of our cover when we reach Konoha."

Hidan rested his chin on his arms on the bed and started humming happily while watch his Jashin, and then he noticed it, Jashin-sama's fingers were twitching. His face light up in happiness as he knew that his Jashin was waking up.

* * *

Hadrian Potter dreamed of a sweet world full of white cotton and him being seated on it while smiling. Of course the three idiots had to ruin the dream by running toward him. He grimace as he watched the three red headed guys fighting with each other's and sending harmful hexes.

He started regaining his conscious and the moment he opened his eyes he met purple orbs that were watching him excitedly like a puppy that wants to play with his master. He raised his eyebrow in question when it hit him, he wasn't at home and this guy looked familiar. Then he remembered everything that had happened last night.

His eyes filled with fears all of a sudden; what does this guy wants from him, does he wants to kill him like he killed the guys from yesterday? He noticed the silver haired guy moving slightly and watching him closely, then he got away a little and kneeled on the ground while speaking nonsense; a language he does not know.

Why was he kneeling? Everything was confusing for Hadrian, he just wanted to go home to be with his family and get rid of all this weirdness. He got out of the bed and walked toward the kneeling man. He took the guy's right arm and the man looked at him questionably. He smiled reassuringly and tried to lift and pull the man up but couldn't, the man was heavy for him while he's weak.

"Jashin-sama?"

Here it was again, that weird syllable that the guy kept repeating every second. He rolled his eyes and waved his hand over his ear while whispering soundlessly, 'Erms kl lgat'. He sighed in relief knowing that the spell would allow him to be able to understand and know all the languages.

He pulled the guy's hand, starting to get annoyed. The man picked up in his mood and stood quickly.

"Jashin-sama, are you okay? Do you need something? Do you feel any pain? Is there something that's hurting you?"

Wow! This guy actually seems nice. Hadrian blushed at the man's calculating gaze and shook his head slightly.

"If I may ask you, Jashin-sama," the guy stated, "I was wondering what brought you here in the living world. If there was anything you wish to accomplish then I'll be at your service."

Hadrian explained in signals that he needed a paper and a pin. He saw the shocked face of the one that's before him but it vanished quickly as he went to search for what was asked from him. In less than five minutes he returned and handed him what he asked for. Hadrian thanked Merlin that the spell allowed him to understand everything about the language, even the writing and reading. He wrote something and handed it to Hidan.

'I'm sorry but I'm afraid that you're mistaken me with someone else. My name is Hadrian Potter not Jashin-sama.'

"WHAT!" the guy yelled in shock. "Jashin-sama, I'm sure that it's you, there's no way that I'll mistake you for someone else. I can feel your power, it's driving me crazy and pulling me toward you, it's the same power I feel every time I ask for you to lend me some of it."

'No, please understand that you're mistaken. I never heard of 'Jashin-sama' before. I have always been Hadrian James Potter, that is my name.'

"Jashin-sama," the guy said softly, "perhaps you have forgotten when you came to the living world. I can feel your weakness in this place and I promise you that I'll protect you from everything and everyone even if it's against the whole world, and I'll help you to remember who you are."

'I don't need a remined, I know who I am! I'm Hadrian James Potter, son of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans. I'm not this who you think I am,' Hadrian wrote down in anger, how dare this stranger imply that he had lost his memories when he did not?

"Please listen to me Jashin-sama, I only want you to be safe," he said gloomily, "please?"

Hadrian looked at him sharply but softened his stare and wrote, 'Ugh fine.'

"Right now, Jashin-sama," the guy started to speak, "You're in a world that is not your world. Perhaps you are this Hadrian but you're also Jashin, you probably forgot when you came here. I'm sure 100% that you are in fact Jashin-sama. I can feel your power dripping off you and feeding me the energy, it's blessing my Chakra to no end and my body seems to accept it because it belongs to you Jashin-sama, only you. I know your scent and power as I know my own name, even if the day comes where I forget who I am, I will never forget you my master, my guide and my Jashin. Perhaps when you came to this world some of your memories got lost, I'm not smart so I can't explain it."

'What am I supposed to do then? I just want to go home.'

"I will do everything within my power to return you home safely then. If this is your wish then it'll be granted, but right now please let me protect you and make sure than no harm would come to you."

Hadrian blushed again and looked down at his feet; this guy seemed to care about him so much. He didn't understand what the guy said but he understood enough to know that he's far away from home and the guy means no harm to him.

'What's your name?' he wrote.

"I'm Hidan, Jashin-sama," Hidan said, happy that his only Jashin asked him about his name. "Umm I was wondering, Jashin-sama, why aren't you talking? Are you…"

'I'm mute.'

"Oh! I'm sorry for rubbing this in, but don't worry because from now on I will be beside you all the time."

* * *

She walked out of the upside-down, equilateral, circumscribed triangle that was drawn in the ground with a satisfied look covering her face. She looked at her brother who was sitting on the ground playing with his nails.

"Aki, I finished," said Ai while smirking, "let's go. What did you discover till not?"

He stood up and they both started walking on the road.

"Let's see, we're close but it'll take us some time to reach him, for now he's still in the same place but I don't think he'll stay more."

"Your tracking skills became better than before," Ai praised her twin brother.

"Anyway, we have to reach him soon," he replied, "I think something is wrong with him."

Ai closed her eyes and whispered, "Jashin-sama, please give us the strength to do what we must do."

"Oh right, I felt the others presence as well," said Aki, "It seems that they felt him too and they're heading toward him. I can only sense 13 people but they're not that close, and I don't know about the others because they're too far for my reach."

"Let's just hope that we reach him in time," she smirked evilly, "and then we'll have our fun."


End file.
